


Under the Desk

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hard At Work Challenge, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Will is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is at Hannibal's office hiding from Jack, and then Jack arrives. The only thing Will can think of is hiding under Hannibal's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I was filling for [my-blog-is-garbage](http://my-blog-is-garbage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and I realized that it was WAY over 300 words, AND that it fit into the Hard At Work Challenge, so you know. Here ya go.
> 
> Jack is an unwilling/unaware voyeur in this scenario, but he doesn't find out. Either way, if that makes you uncomfortable, give this one a pass. <3

So much for getting away from Jack. Will could hear him at the door, asking if Hannibal had seen Will or heard from him. He barely managed to contain his sigh of relief when he heard Hannibal assuring Jack that no, he hadn’t.

But Will should have guessed that it wouldn’t be so easy. This was his life, after all, and nothing was ever easy. Just as Jack began shoving past Hannibal into the office, Will dove to hide under Hannibal’s desk.

“Jack, please--”

“You have any idea where he could be?” Jack sat in one of the leather chairs at the center of the room, rubbing a hand over his face. Will managed to catch the slight confusion on Hannibal’s face before he sat down. The expression changed to one of barely-veiled amusement when he slid his chair forward and hit his knees against Will.

“No, I’m sorry Jack. You said he’s not answering calls, have you tried tracking his phone?”

Will pinched the inside of Hannibal’s thigh. Hard. Hannibal squeezed his thighs together to trap Will’s hand.

“Nah, he hasn’t been gone long enough to justify that.”

“Is it important that you find him?”

There was a thread of irritation in Jack’s voice when he replied, “Would you happen to know where he is if it was?”

“Well--” Hannibal was interrupted by Will leaning to shift the hand still trapped between Hannibal’s legs, putting an open palm square on Hannibal’s crotch. Will bit the knuckle of his other hand to keep himself from laughing as Hannibal cleared his throat. “No, of course not, Jack.”

“Of course not.” Jack sighed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” The chair creaked as Hannibal shifted, opening his legs a touch. Will could feel Hannibal’s cock filling beneath his hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Hannibal’s legs opened a little further.

“I would appreciate any suggestions or advice.”

Stifling a ridiculous giggle, Will tugged at Hannibal’s belt, loosening it so he could unzip his trousers. He could see the hard line of Hannibal’s cock straining against the fabric of his briefs. Pulling the briefs down with one hand, Will used the other to grip Hannibal at the base, leaning in to smell his arousal.

“A-ah, regarding what, Ja~ack?”

Oh, the way Hannibal’s voice rumbled over Jack’s name was delicious. Giving your psychiatrist head under his desk was not the most ethical thing to do, but Will couldn’t help himself. Hearing Hannibal lose even that little bit of control was too much to resist.

“Are you all right, Doctor Lecter?” Will heard Jack stand up.

“Fine! Absolutely fine.” Hannibal snuck one hand down to push at Will’s shoulder, but Will resisted. He grinned and shifted his position so he could comfortably take Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. He managed to get just over half of it in, and pressed his tongue up against the underside as he pulled back, sucking gently at the head.

Hannibal let out a moan.

“You sure? You seem a little… off.” Jack was stepping closer to the desk, and Hannibal’s knees squeezed together on either side of Will’s head. It didn’t do much to stop him.

“I-I’m just a little -oh- under the we~eather.”

Working his tongue to tighten the tunnel of his mouth, Will sucked Hannibal a little harder. He didn’t expect it to be so exciting to himself, to blow Hannibal with someone else in the room, unaware. Needing a little relief, he brought a hand down to rub himself a little over his jeans.

“Right. Well, don’t work yourself too hard, Doctor Lecter,” Jack said. He didn’t sound very convinced. “And you’ll let me know if you hear from Will, yes?”

As Will moved his free hand to cup Hannibal’s balls, Hannibal slapped the desk, his knees squeezing painfully against Will’s temples. He almost choked on Hannibal’s cock with laughter. “Of _course_ I will! Yes!”

“Good… good.” Jack’s footsteps were getting further away, toward the door. He paused. “Seriously, Doctor. You look terrible. Get some rest.”

“Y-yes, thank… you!”

The door clicked shut, and Hannibal slid back in his chair so fast that Will fell forward onto his face. He couldn’t be arsed to care, though. He shook with laughter, rolling onto his back to shoot Hannibal a big grin.

“ _Will_ , that was very inappropriate.”

“Yeah it was.”

“You are very naughty.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“What’s to be done about that?”

Will grinned wider.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
